revenge_abcfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of season one and the first episode overall of Revenge. Summary Emily Thorne returns to The Hamptons, a place that is revealed to have been where she and her father spent each summer before his arrest. She rents the house she once shared with her late father, now owned by a woman named Lydia and begins to put her plan into action, but then gets sidetracked by an old friend, a potiental new romance and an unwanted ally. She soon starts to learn everyone's hidden secrets and she sets on her goal not to forgive those that destroyed her family, but to get her revenge. Plot A gunshot rings out. A man slumps foward and falls face-first into the sand. Guests at a huge party at nearby Grayson Manor enjoy the fireworks fill the sky of this Labor Day weekend night. It's an engagement bash for Emily Thorne and Daniel Grayson. The only problem is the prospective groom is nowhere to be found. Daniel's disappearance does not please his mother, Victoria Grayson, the reigning queen of the Hampton social scene. Her daughter, Charlotte and Declan head down to the beach to do a little skinny dipping. Moments before they arrived, Declan's brother Jack Porter, pulled Daniel's body from the clawing surf. A cell phone call from Emily to her missing fiance causes Jack to flee. It also brings to light the fact that someone has shot Daniel Grayson. We jump back five months to when Emily first rents a house belonging to Lydia Davis. As she caresses the two intertwined infinity signs carved on the porch, we see through flashbacks that Emily has been here before as a little girl with her dad. In the past, however, Emily was known as Amanda. Jack Porter is a blue-collar son of a dock worker who's spent his entire adult life helping his father manage the Stowaway Tavern. He also owns a boat he named "Amanda." A local social misfit/rich tech genius named Nolan Ross wants to buy it, but Jack can't wait to sail away from his current life. Unfortunately, his dad's financial woes forces him to put those plans on hold and sell his boat to Nolan. Emily purchases an initation to Victoria's high-end Memorial Day party through her party-planning friend. She later meets her landlord, Lydia Davis, on the beach. Lydia actually used to work for Emily's father. She testified against him in the trial that sent him to prison. Emily's dad, David Clarke, worked for, the CEO of Grayson Global. David Clarke was accused of channeling money to terrorists who drowned a plane killing everyone onboard. Emily was just a little girl when they came to take her dad away. The one face she remembers seeing clearly that night is the woman he loved. It's the same woman who framed and betrayed him: Conrad is having an affair with Lydia Davis. Emily just happens to be at the South Fork Inn where they are in the middle of a little liaison. Conrad collapses after clutching his heart. He's rushed into an ambulance as Emily rushes up to Lydia to say that she hopes her husband is okay. It's all an act, as Emily is the one who caused Conrad's attack. She swiped a worker's uniform and slipped something nasty into his soup. Later, a dog named Sammy comes running up to Sammy. It's almost as if the old dog knows her. That's because he does. Sammy was Emily's dog many years ago. Now he belongs to Jack, who doesn't recognize the girl he use to play with on the beach. Victoria learns that her husband is going to be okay after his recent health scare. She also suspects that Conrad was having an affair once she sees the robe from the South Fork Inn on his hospital bed. Later, at the big fundraiser, Emily makes sure to mention that she saw Lydia at the South Fork Inn in front of Victoria. Now the Queen of the Hamptons knows her hubby was sleeping with her closest friend. Uh oh. Victoria announces before the fundraising patrons that her dear friend Lydia is the winner of the auction of her treasured Van Gogh. It happens to be the same painting Lydia had given to her friend in the past. This move was Victoria's way of letting Lydia know that her life in the Hamptons is over. Victoria also announces that Lydia's beach house just went on the market. Emily gets chummy with Daniel, who confirms her belief that getting on his mother's bad side is not a wise move. Nolan immediately gets on Emily's bad side when he saunters into her home calling her Amanda. He knows her because her dad invested in him before he became super rich. Emily owns 49 percent of Nolan's company. Nolan gives her a special memory box that provides the truth behind the evil things others have said her father did. He asks her to forgive whose who have done them both so wrong, but Emily has something else in mind. Cast Main Cast *Madeline Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast *James Tupper as David Clarke *Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis *Brian Goodman as Carl Porter *Christina Chang as Karrie Thurgood Co-Starring Cast *Emily Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Clarke *Nicholas Stargel as Young Jack Porter *R. Keith Harris as Doug Reid *Amy Parrish as Realtor Kate Reynolds *Lindsey Garrett as Melissa *Greg Perrow as Malcolm *Ashley Driver as Tracy *Camille Robinson as Tiffany *Raymond Shepard as Prison Guard *Anthony Reynolds as SWAT Member *Leon Pridgen as Paramedic *Salina Lee as Waitress *Jason Davis as Doctor Trivia *Although set in The Hamptons, the pilot for Revenge was filmed in North Carolina and the rest of the series was filmed in California. *In a promotional deal with Kindle, ABC allowed fans to download the script for the pilot. This script included a special code with enabled fans to have a special viewing of the pilot episode online three weeks before its initial television debut. *The role of Emily's father in the pilot was to be played by Marc Blucas however this role has since been recast with James Tupper due to Blucas' commitment to USA Network drama Necessary Roughness. *The circular symbol that is carved into the wood on the fence on the porch of Emily's house and is also her tattoo stands for Double Infinity. *This is the first episode in the series where Emily celebrates her birthday although it was flashback to her 18th birthday where she learned her father was dead and in the next episode remembers the last birthday she spend with him while her present day birthday is coming up. *Charlotte is foreshadowed to be David's daughter when Victoria tells her husband that's she reminded everyday of her role in pulling him jail. Multimedia Soundtrack *For You by Angus and Julia Stone *Say La La by Keegan Dewitt *Sound the Alarms by The Postelles *Hold On by Angus and Julia Stone *California Breezes by John Vandervelde *Summertime by Latin Bitman *I Raise Up by Bushwalla *Summer Dust by The Love Language Pictures Videos Videos